This invention relates to a connection for supporting a wood post above the top surface of a concrete foundation and for securing the post to an embedded anchor bolt in the concrete foundation to provide resistance to upward movement of the post relative to the concrete foundation. Forces which could cause upward movement of the wood post include earthquakes, hurricanes, typhoons, high winds and tidal or wave forces. This invention further relates specifically to connections which are installed after the concrete foundation has hardened.
There are several types of sheet metal connectors commercially available for providing the connection described above. None, however, have been found which provide the necessary resistance to uplift and are formed from a single piece of sheet metal.